No Strings Attached
by wheretherealfriendsat
Summary: Klaus and Caroline begin a relationship based solely on sex.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was exhausted from her long day at work. She couldn't wait to get home and sit in the tub and relax.

When she got home her roommate was cooking dinner. "Hey, my brother's coming over tonight. You want to join us for dinner?"

Caroline greeted her. The food smelled so good to her and she was starving so the next words out of her mouth were so hard to get out. "No thanks, I don't want to intrude on your time together."

"Nonsense, he wants to meet my roommate anyways. Wants to make sure you're not crazy or anything. He's kind of protective of me."

"Beks, don't sound so bitter about it. That sounds sweet to me."

"Yeah, but now I have Matt to worry about me. My brother can just back off."

"He's been doing it his whole life. It might be a little hard for him to do that." Caroline said as she laughed. "Speaking of, is Matt coming over for dinner as well? I'd love to see him."

"He's coming too. Which is why you have to be here, be a buffer." Rebekah practically begged.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. It's just your brother. I'll be here for support. Do you need any help with dinner?" Caroline asked calmly.

"No, I'm just stressing about it. My brother doesn't like any of the guys I date… and Matt is really special to me."

Caroline smiled thinking about her roommate and her friend. They were so adorable together and she's never seen Matt so smitten with someone before. "Don't worry Beks, everything will work out. So, what's your brother look like it's been a while for me." She said while winking at Rebekah.

"God Care, don't be gross. My brother is not your type. He is definitely the definition of a player. He just sleeps with girls. He's not the relationship type."

"Well maybe I don't need a relationship? Maybe that's my problem, I have too many expectations of guys… maybe I should do the whole casual sex thing."

Rebekah just stared at her as if she grew two heads. "Care, you are the definition of a relationship girl. Don't be someone you aren't just to be with a guy."

"I'm not. I just feel like relationships haven't been working for me and maybe what I need to do is have casual sex. It's not like it'll hurt. I won't hit on your brother if it freaks you out." She gave a quick wink to Rebekah.

Rebekah laughed at Caroline's behavior. "Honestly, if you really feel like you can do the whole "not getting attached, casual, fun thing ... than go for it. I'm not getting involved."

Caroline was kind of shocked by Rebekah's approval to be with her brother. "I'm not saying I'm going to do it. It's just an option. Depends on what he looks like." She laughed.

* * *

Rebekah was getting more and more annoyed as the time went by. She was sitting on the couch with Matt, while her brother was on the couch on the opposite side of the room. Her brother was giving Matt the third degree and she was getting frustrated.

She sent Caroline a quick text.

_Get out of the shower. Come out here. Do your job. Diffuse the tension. Distract my brother. Do something. _

Caroline looked at her phone and laughed. Rebekah was taking this whole thing way out of proportion. She gave herself a quick look over in the mirror and decided she looked fine. She was just wearing a pair of Levi jeans and a nice flowy top. Her hair was in their natural curls and she decided to put on some light makeup.

She quickly walked out of her room and headed to the living room. She looked into the room and gave Rebekah a quick smile before her face lit up even more. "Hey Matt! Did you forget about me now that you have Rebekah?!" she said as she pulled Matt in for a hug.

"No one could ever forget about you Care. I still miss you everyday" He responded as he laughed at her.

"Aww, okay I forgive you for not keeping in touch then" she gave him a small smile before looking over at Rebekah's brother. Yup. He was definitely hot.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Rebekah's brother Klaus" he said.

Holy shit. He has an accent? Well no duh he has an accent, he's Rebekah's brother. Who the hell were their parents? Brad and Angelina? God. She gave him a quick smile and said "Hi! I'm Caroline, Rebekah's roommate."

"Let's eat dinner!" Rebekah quickly cut in before Klaus could start interrogating Caroline. She didn't miss the way Klaus's eyes raked over Caroline's body. She just hoped that Caroline was serious about being okay with the casual sex thing. She knew her brother would never do the whole relationship thing and she didn't want Caroline to end up getting hurt.

They sat down at the dinner table. Klaus and Caroline were on one side and Rebekah and Matt were on the other. Matt sat down and held Rebekah's hand. Caroline looked at them and smiled, before she turned her head at Klaus. He also saw Matt take Rebekah's hand and glared at him.

"So, Matt… what is it that you do?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I'm a bartender" Matt replied.

"Has that been your life goal? To tend to a bar?"

"Well, things didn't turn out the way I planned."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I had to drop out of school to help my mom with finances. She was struggling."

"You don't even have a degree?"

All of a sudden Caroline felt this shooting pain in her leg and she looked up and realized that Rebekah had kicked her. She raised her eyebrows at Rebekah and in return Rebekah just gave a small nod in Klaus's direction. Caroline understood what she meant immediately.

"So, Klaus what do you do?" Caroline asked.

He looked at Caroline for a moment before responding with "I'm an artist" and then turning his head back to Matt to continue his interrogation.

"Oh, that's cool. I can't draw at all. I mean my stick figures look demented. Do you draw too Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah shook her head no. "My brother's always excelled in that area. I remember he tried to teach me once. It didn't go very well." She said with a laugh.

"Are you one of those "I can do but not teach" types?" Caroline asked looking back over at Klaus.

Klaus just smirked at Caroline, realizing that she was to distract Klaus from interrogating Matt. "I can do everything, sweetheart." He slowly leaned into Caroline's ear before whispering "You know, I know what you're doing… you can't distract me from my purpose here Caroline."

She shivered at having his breath so close to her. She gave him a quick look before responding, "You wanna bet?" she said with one of her eyebrows raised.

He put on that infuriatingly good looking smirk on his face before saying "Let the games begin."

He turned back to Matt and said, "So, Matt… where are your parents from?"

Caroline glared at Klaus. He did not just challenge her. No fucking way. Well, she's talked her way out of plenty of things… tonight would be no different. She wasn't a loser. She would not lose.

"Well, Care and I both come from a small town in Virginia." Matt said.

"Did you guys date? High school sweethearts, perhaps?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked over at Klaus. How the hell did he know that?

Matt looked at Caroline before responding. "Yeah, something like that."

"So why…" Klaus began but was cut off by Caroline's sweet voice.

"That's really none of your business now is it?" she said harshly.

He was getting to her… he knew, she knew, everyone knew it. She needed to distract him… how the hell was she going to do that? Right talk, new topic.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. She looked over at Rebekah and winked before looking back at Klaus. Rebekah just rolled her eyes and gave Matt a small smile. She knew about Matt and Care's history and it was such a long time ago she wasn't worried at all.

"Why are you offering?" Klaus asked.

"You don't seem like the girlfriend type"

"Well what type do I look like to you?"

"The type to you know love em and leave em… Hit it and quit it… toot it and boot it"

He held in a chuckle at her phrases and said "So what if I am?"

"So nothing… people can live a long live with STD's."

Rebekah and Matt were watching on amused by the conversation the two in front of them were having; however, they could see that the conversation was going to take a quick turn into something more. So, they both looked at each other before mumbling something about leaving the apartment to go for a walk.

Klaus and Caroline were so into their conversation they didn't even realize that Matt and Rebekah had left.

"So you've never taken a ride unless you've been in a committed relationship?" he asked trying to get her to back down.

"I'm a virgin" Was her simple reply.

KIaus had been taking a sip out of his drink and almost choked on it when she said that. "You're a what?" he asked carefully.

"What? Never been with a virgin?"

"No. They're clingy" he said before shaking his head and looking at her. "Are you serious?" She laughed at him before shaking her head no. "So, you never answered my earlier question" he said with his smirk.

"Why are you offering?" She threw his words back at him.

He laughed at her. "Offering what exactly?" he asked.

She wanted to punch him. He knew exactly what she meant. He just wanted her to say it. So she looked him right in the eye before responding. "Offering to take me on a ride."

"What kind of a ride would you like to go on, sweetheart?" he asked with his smirk plastered on his face.

"Well if I have to tell you that than it probably wouldn't be any good to begin with."

"Are you doubting my skills?"

"I mean…" she started, but never got to finish.

"I'll take that for as a challenge." He quickly stood up and offered Caroline his hand.

She looked up at him before putting her hand in his. "And where are we going?" she asked.

" You wanted a ride. Let's give you one."

"I said I wouldn't mind a good ride. You're too cocky for it to be any good. I can tell you that already."

He looked at her before shaking his head and grabbing her by the head and crushing his lips to hers. His lips were soft, yet firm. He gave the perfect amount of pressure for it to be a teasing kiss. He didn't go any further than that though. Just the one kiss and he was pulling away from her with his eyebrow raised. He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen and she slowly followed.

When she finally realized what had happened and she came out of her daze, they were already halfway towards the bedrooms. "Wait. What the hell?"

"I thought this was what you wanted?" he was calling her bluff, but she was stubborn as hell. She would never back down. Plus that kiss left her wanting more. She felt it in her toes. She's never felt that way when someone kissed her before.

Was she really ready to do this? Sleep with someone she just met? I mean it's not like he's a serial killer, its Rebekah's brother so she knows he isn't going to kill her… but still. Could she do it? Sex without feelings?

She locked her eyes on his before responding, "My bedroom is the one on the left."

He had a look of shock on his face before he masked it and took her hand and began leading towards the room she pointed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this chapter is all smut. Feel free to skip it if that isn't your thing. Two things you should know about me... 1: I am a hopeless romantic with a dirty mind 2: I'm a big fat virgin so please excuse the mistakes. Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. **

* * *

Once they reached her bedroom, Klaus turned Caroline around and pushed her against the closed door. He came closer to her and started to leave small open mouth kisses along her jaw. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled his head up to look at her. She gave a quick nod before crashing her lips against his. Unlike their first kiss that left her wanting more; this kiss was full of passion and desire. He came close to her and she gasped at the feel of him pressed up against her body. He took the opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth and soon their tongues were in a battle for dominance.

When the need for air was getting too much for her, she pulled away and leaned her head against the door. However, Klaus never let his lips leave her body. He trailed his kisses down along her jaw, to her neck, until he reached her pulse point. He gave a slight smile against her neck before he began to kiss her there. He was sucking and biting and doing everything in his power to make her lose control. She released a small moan of pleasure, but quickly realized what was going to happen if she didn't stop him.

She pushed his head off of her neck and chastised him, "You're going to leave a mark."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked with his infuriating smirk.

"You're not my boyfriend, you don't get to mark me." She glared at him and saw that he had a response already on his lips, she spoke again before he got the chance. "Just shut up and kiss me."

He smiled at her before he leaned in and kissed her again. He would never admit it to anyone, but this girl intrigued him. She was different than the others. She wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted. He was confirmed of this when he felt her hands at the bottom of his shirt tugging it upwards.

She threw his shirt somewhere to the side and looked back at him admiring his lean torso. He just watched her with an amused smile on his face. "See something you like?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she smiled up at him.

"You know, you should be nice to me. I could make things very hard for you later." He threatened.

"You're the only thing I want to be hard right now." She said before she lowered her head to leave kisses along his chest. She sucked and swirled her tongue along his nipple before biting and teasing it some more. He let out a low growl from his throat before he pulled her up against him. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and started to kiss him again. He carried her over to the bed and dropped her on it. She quickly sat up and unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor leaving him only in his boxer briefs.

"This hardly seems fair love. I'm only in my underwear, yet you're still fully clothed." He said as he crawled on top of her.

She moved her head to his ear and whispered "Why don't you do something about it then." He looked down at her as he slowly raised her shirt over her head. She was wearing a royal blue bra that he quickly removed as well.

She was bare before him and she felt self conscious. She knew that she was not nearly as beautiful as some of the other women that he must have been with. She was plain, average.

Before she could lose herself in her insecurities, Klaus was distracting her. His scruff was scratching her skin as he moved down so that he could tease her breasts. He massaged each of her breasts in his hand, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch her nipples every so often. She let out a loud moan at the sensation of his hands. The next thing she felt was his hot mouth on her left breast, while his hand continued to massage the right. He sucked on her breast, while biting the nipple, then he would use his tongue and flick it against her nipple to soothe the bite mark he left. She was moaning so loud that she was sure that the neighbors would be able to hear her. None of this mattered to her though, she was lost and he hadn't even gotten to her southern region yet. Soon after, he switched and gave the right breast the same treatment. He slowly released her breast with a _pop_ and started to kiss down her abdomen. He reached her jeans and unbuttoned them and slowly rolled them down, bringing her underwear down with it.

She expected him to come back up and kiss her but he was moving in the opposite direction. He kept going lower and lower until his face was staring at her soaking wet opening. He kissed the inside of her thighs before swiping his tongue along her entrance. She wanted more. She was saying incoherent things to get him to continue, but he would simply kiss her thighs and then give one lick. She groaned in defeat. "What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"Well, an apology would be nice." He smirked up at her right before he dove his tongue in her core once more. She let out a moan and groaned when he stopped his ministrations.

"For what?" she panted.

"For telling me to shut up." He replied. "I did warn you love"

"I'm about to tell you to shut up again if you don't put your tongue in my-" she was interrupted by him licking her again from top to bottom. He was relentless this time. He was driving her completely crazy. He had his tongue in her and was drinking up her juices. He lapped, he sucked, he devoured her. She was just on the verge of her release when he pulled away again.

She wanted to punch the smirk right off his face. "OH MY GOD. I hate you so much." She thought about what he was asking and mumbled her apology.

"That wasn't very heartfelt now was it?" he smirked at her before lowering his head back down to her. His tongue flicked her clit once with his tongue and then he looked back at her. She didn't say anything. So he leaned down and flicked it again with his tongue.

"Oh my god. Fine I'm sorry. Just let me cum already." She practically yelled.

"As you wish, sweetheart." He looked up to see her glaring at him before he bent his head again between her thighs. He went straight to her clit and started to suck, he quickly added two fingers in her opening and pumped them in and out.

"Oh god. Oh god. I'm so close. Don't stop. Don't stop." She mumbled out. She lifted her hips up off, but was quickly brought back down by Klaus's hand as he held her to the bed. She could feel the pressure building in her stomach. She was on the verge of release. She felt her walls clenching and then contracting right before she finally felt the bliss of her orgasm. Her eyes were closed. She was certain she was seeing stars. Her mouth was open. Gasping for breath. Her entire body was shaking at the violent orgasm she had just experienced.

Klaus did not let up. He did not give her a break. He lapped up her release and then went back to her clit, he sucked hard and long and she was mumbling out telling him to stop but before she knew it she felt another wave of release go through her. She was saying incoherent things. She wasn't even sure if she was speaking English. She just knew she wanted him inside her, now.

She reached down and pulled him up and crashed her lips onto his. She could still taste herself on his lips and was surprisingly turned on by it. She reached down and removed his boxer briefs without removing her lips from his. She grabbed his cock and started pumping him. He growled against her lips. She pressed her thumb against the tip and he released her lips and brought his head down to her shoulder. He let her continue to pump him for awhile before he reached down and slowly removed her hands from him. She pouted at him and he chuckled at her, he kissed her pouting lips before he positioned himself at her entrance.

She leaned up to kiss him before she remembered something. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" She pushed him off of her and he thought that she had changed her mind. "You didn't strap!"

His eyes were glazed over and he was surprised that he was able to understand what she was asking him. He got to his jeans, pulled out the condom before climbing back on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her again, while she took the wrapper, opened it, and slid in on him.

He was big. Probably the biggest guy she'd ever been with. That, and the fact that she hadn't had sex in a long time. She was more than a little worried. She furrowed her brows and looked up to see him watching her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

She nodded yes and he positioned himself at her opening once again. She needed to distract herself so she pulled him in for another kiss just as he slid into her. She felt him stretch her inch by inch and then finally he was completely in. Before she could get used to his size he was already out of her and diving back in with full force. Okay, so he liked fast, rough sex. That's okay. She raised her hips to match every one of his fast, deep thrusts. Both of their bodies were glistening with sweat. He was going in and out faster and faster. He moved his head to her neck and started to suck on her pulse point again. He was trying to kiss every inch of her skin. She took advantage of his distraction and flipped them over so that she was on top. Not even 2 seconds later she found herself back on her back. "I like to be on top too, you know." She panted out.

"I don't go on bottom. Ever." He responded. He reached down and hooked one of her legs around his waist while he brought the other to his shoulder. He was going in deeper now at the angle he provided. She let out a loud moan at the new angle and started playing with her breasts. She teased her nipples and massaged roughly. He was getting more and more turned on watching her touch herself. He reached between their bodies and started to massage her clit. "Oh god. Yes! Yes! Please. Please. I'm close. Klaus. YES." She was mumbling words left and right. She had been told she was loud during sex, but she thinks this is the loudest she's ever been. She can't help it though. The way he pounds into her is just so satisfying and hitting her in all the right spots. She feels that familiar tingle in her stomach again and a few seconds later, she's cumming.

After her body stopped convulsing, she felt him pull out of her. She felt his arms go to her shoulder and before she knew what he was doing, she was flipped over so that her back was facing him. She realized what he wanted and sat up on all fours. He got up to his knees and brought his length up to her entrance again. He was hammering into her with all the force he had. She moaned at the feeling of him going in so deep. He was fast and rough but it was so, so, so good. She moved her hands up to her headboard and held on for dear life.

He was pounding into her mercilessly. He took his hands and started to grasp her ass. She moaned at the pleasant pain she was feeling from his tight grasp. He released his hands to massage her ass and then grabbed it again roughly. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of Caroline's moans and the sounds of the wet slaps of their bodies.

She couldn't believe she was already starting to feel the beginnings of her orgasm again. What number was this? 3? 4? Her hands clenched tightly against the headboard and before she knew it she released again. He rode out her orgasm prolonging her release.

After a few more pumps from him he finally released as well. He collapses on top of her, both of them breathing hard, and their bodies covered with sweat. He lifts himself up before turning her over and kissing her chastely on the lips before rolling off of her. As soon as he's off of her she gets up goes into the bathroom.

When she gets back to the room, she sees Klaus laying on the bed about ready to pass out. He had taken care of cleaning up and he now had his boxer briefs back on. She was wearing a pair of soft cotton shorts and a tank top. She didn't know how to go about kicking someone out of her bed, she'd never had to do that before. She thought the honest approach was best.

"So, you can go now." She said.

He chuckled at her. "I feel used. What, no pillow talk?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "No pillow talk. Get out."

He ignored her. "Did you enjoy the ride?"

She decided that his ego was way too high and she was not going to boost it up any more. "I've had better."

He sat up, dumbfounded. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me. Now, you may leave."

He got out of bed and started to put his clothes on. "You know, you're not a very good liar." Once he was dressed he walked past her and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back quickly and then turned to go to bed. Just as she was about to reach her bed, he spoke. "Do you want my number?" he asked.

She turned around to see him standing in her doorway. "No" she responded.

He chuckled at her stubbornness, "Let me rephrase, can I get your number?"

"No" she said again. "I'm sure if you really want it, you can ask Rebekah for it." She gave him an amused look before sliding into bed. He stood there for a minute wondering if she really just said no to him.

Once he got outside of her apartment, he muttered to himself "What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I slept with someone last week" Klaus admitted.

There was no denying that Klaus had issues. He was the black sheep of his family. Everyone hated him. The only one that actually liked him was Rebekah. This is why he found himself sitting in a therapist's office on his day off. It was because his darling sister had asked him to see someone.

He had been seeing this therapist for a year now, but hasn't made much progress. However, he never missed an appointment, because he knew it was important to Rebekah that he went. So, every week he would come and sit for 50 minutes and talk to this person.

"Oh? Are you guys together?" Jim, the therapist, asked.

"No. It was Bekah's roommate. I'm not even sure how it happened. I just, it was different."

"How so?"

"I… I don't know" Klaus muttered.

"Well, you have this tendency to have control in your relationships since you've been burned before. Did you let her have control?"

"I don't do relationships anymore." Klaus said completely ignoring the question that was asked. Jim just stared at Klaus, waiting for him to say something else. Klaus eventually sighed and responded to his initial question. "No, I didn't let her have control. She wanted to go on top, but I wouldn't let her."

"Yet, you brought her up today. What is it about her that's different? Was she the last person you spent the night with?"

Klaus was getting frustrated at himself for even bringing his encounter with Caroline up. But he couldn't get the blonde out of his head and he thought talking about it with someone would help.

"No, I slept with someone after her. I just, I'm not sure. I didn't even spend the night. She kicked me out. She didn't want to see me again. She said she didn't want my number. I can't stop thinking about her though. She's different. She's strong. She's beautiful. She's full of light."

He remembered back to when he asked Rebekah for her number a couple days after he had slept with Caroline.

_"Why do you want her number Nik?" Rebekah asked annoyed._

_"It doesn't matter why, Bekah. I just need it." Klaus said just as annoyed. _

_"You know, I encouraged her to take a chance with you. But I told her it was just a one time thing. I don't want you to hurt her. She's not like you." _

_"And what do you mean by that?" he hissed. _

_"I just mean, she's never done anything like casual sex before. She is a boyfriend type of girl. You are a one night stand kind of guy. I don't think it's a good idea for you to pursue her. She's been hurt enough, Nik." _

He was brought out of the memory by the sound of Jim's voice.

"So, why not try dating her? She seems to have captured your interests."

"I told you before, I don't do relationships anymore" Klaus snapped.

"Why don't we talk about that a bit more? What happened to make you swear off relationships?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock. He smiled to himself and said, "Sorry doc, seems you're out of time. See you next week though." He quickly got up and left the office.

Klaus told himself he was going to check on Rebekah. He didn't want to see Caroline. Nope. He didn't. But as soon as she opened the door to the apartment wearing nothing but cotton shorts and a tank top, he knew he had been lying to himself. "Hello love, care to invite me in?" he said.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his beloved pet name before responding to him. "Klaus was it? What are you doing here? Rebekah isn't here."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Where is she?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't ask."

He nodded his head. "So, are you going to invite me in?"

"Why?"

"Well normally when someone comes over, they knock. I did that. Then the person opens the door. You did that. Then they move to the living room or kitchen or you know somewhere in the apartment. Yet here we are having a conversation in the doorway, for the entire world to hear."

"It's not like we are discussing something private. You should just come back when Bekah's here and you know I'm not."

"You can act like you hate me all you want, but you already slept with me. So, I already know you don't hate me half as much as you pretend to." he snickered.

"Can you not say stuff like that in public where my neighbors can hear you!?" Caroline huffed. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, realizing too late that now he was inside her apartment instead of leaving. She groaned when she saw his infamous smirk sprawled across his face.

"Well, now that I am inside, what shall we do?" he laughed when he saw her roll her eyes and head over to the couch.

She grabbed the blanket and curled up in a ball and pressed play on the TV. "I'm just going to pretend you aren't here. Feel free to let the door hit you on your way out."

She sighed when he sat down next to her. He didn't say anything. He just sat in silence. She finally gave in and looked over at him. He was watching the movie. She was openly staring at him. She forgot how gorgeous he was. He was insanely attractive. She didn't think he would come back. She had been pretty clear when she said she didn't want his number. Yet here he was, sitting on her couch, watching a movie with her.

She would be lying if she said she didn't think about him all week. She would be lying if she said she didn't think about him when she pleasured herself. She would be lying if she said she wouldn't want another night with him.

Klaus didn't know why he invited himself into her apartment. He just knew that he wanted to spend time with her. He wanted another night with her. He never went back to a girl after he slept with her. Once was always enough. So why was he here? He didn't want to date her, but he wanted to see her. Did that even make sense? Finally, he came up with an idea. It was a pretty brilliant idea, but how was he going to convince her to go along?

He shifted a little in his seat and he turned to look at her. He caught her staring at him. They locked eyes for a moment before she turned back to the TV. He continued watching her. Finally she gave up. She huffed as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "What exactly are you doing here? What do you want?" she asked turning to look at him again.

"I thought it was pretty obvious" he said. When she shook her head no, he continued. "I fancy you, Caroline." She scoffed at his words. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"I already slept with you! I don't know what more you want from me. You don't really seem like the relationship type" she said. He shook his head no. "So why are you here?"

"Just hear me out, okay?" he waited till she nodded yes before continuing on. "I want to try something with you. I've never done it before either, so we can both do something new together." She was shaking her head no.

"Okay, so like I'm into some kinky stuff but what you are talking about sounds kind of extreme and I'm not sure I am willing to do it. So if that's all you are here to talk to me about, then maybe you should go" she said.

He gave her a smirk before saying, "I think we should be friends with benefits."

She was stunned. That was not what she expected. "We aren't even friends."

"Well you get what I'm trying to say. No strings. You can even make the rules. I'll let you decide how this works." Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that he was giving her the control. He was letting her decide what was okay and what was not okay. He found it odd that he was willing to give her so much control of the situation.

She didn't say anything for the longest time. Klaus was worried she was going to try to kick him out again. But then, she stood up and left him alone on the couch. Did he offend her? Should he go after her? He was trying to decide what the best option for him to do was when she finally came back with a notebook and a pen in her hand. He looked at her confused.

"If we do this, then we both come up with the rules. We both agree with them and we sign the rules at the end." He gave her a look as if to ask if she was serious, but she simply shook her head. "Don't look at me like that. You are my roommates brother and I really like Bekah, I don't want whatever this no strings friends with benefits whatever thing to affect my relationship with her." He nodded his head seeming to understand where she was coming from.

She sat down next to him and opened up her notebook. She wrote down the number 1. and then looked over at him. "You start" she said.

He cleared his throat before speaking. He was shocked that she was taking this so well. He was also shocked that she was giving him some say in it, when he basically told her she could make any rules she wanted and he would follow them. "I really don't know. You've seen movies on this kind of stuff. Maybe you should start" He finally said.

She rolled her eyes at him before muttering "fine." She took a minute to gather her thoughts before she spoke. "So, let's start with basics. I'm on the pill, but I would prefer if we used condoms every time." She looked to him to see his opinion.

"I understand. I don't mind wearing a condom." He nodded his head in agreement as she wrote down the first rule. The night went on like this with both of them sharing anything they could think of to add to the list.

When she was done writing everything out, she read it aloud once.

Rules:

1\. Always use a condom.

2\. Keep things casual.

3\. Don't get emotionally involved.

4\. Don't be clingy.

5\. No going on dates with each other.

6\. Don't get jealous.

7\. No sleepovers.

8\. No gifts.

9\. No fighting.

10\. Be honest with each other.

11\. Follow up: if you want more from the relationship or if you want to end the relationship bring it up right away.

12\. Follow up of follow up: if someone wants more from the relationship, then you must either end the relationship or become more. If someone wants to end the relationship, you must end the relationship with no hard feelings.

She looked at him after she was done reading the list. He nodded his head saying he agreed. She signed it and handed him the notebook. He looked down at the list and then back at her. "You already know I'm not comfortable with you on top. You didn't specify on what you like and don't like. You said you like kink but you didn't say anything about it?" he questioned. "Should we talk about that?" he asked.

She shook her head no. "This is all becoming very 50 shades for me. Just sign the damn rules. I'll tell you if there's something I'm not comfortable with." She said.

He laughed at her comment and then signed the bottom of the rules.

"Wait, should we get tested before we start this? I mean we used a condom last time, so I wasn't really worried about it and I mean we are using condoms now so, it doesn't really matter. I'm just wondering."

He looked at her and gave his infuriating smirk at her, "That won't be necessary, love. I trust you, do you trust me?"

She nodded and mumbled "Yeah, okay" before she stood up and held out her hand for him. He handed her the notebook not understanding what she wanted. She shook her head and took his hand and led him into her bedroom. She closed the door, dropped the notebook on her desk, and then turned around to look at him. He looked lost, like he didn't know what to do next. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and then leaned his head down to capture her lips with his.

She sighed as soon as their lips touched. Not one to waste the opportunity, he brought his tongue into play and let himself explore her mouth. She was not shy though; she battled him for dominance for quite a while, before she finally relented to him and let him have his way with her.

When he finally removed his lips from hers, he went straight for her neck. He kissed, sucked, and bit at her skin there. Caroline had to remove his head from her neck again. She was panting hard as she spoke, "You can leave a mark, just nowhere visible. My neck is visible." He nodded his head to let her know that he heard her, before going back for her neck.

He kissed her again. He led a trail from her neck to her jaw back up to her lips. He moved his hands at her waist and was moving his hands slowly up her tank top, but made no move to remove it from her body. She was getting frustrated with how things were progressing so she decided to take initiative.

She moved her arms from his neck and brought them down to the bottom of his shirt. She raised it up and over his head. She looked at him and smiled, before she went to his neck and started kissed him there. While she worked on his neck, she brought her hands back down to his pants. She started massaging him through his pants. She slowly brought her lips down to his chest. She was kissing and licking any inch of his skin she could find. She moved her hand from his erection and undid his pants. She let the pants fall to the floor. She slowly went lower and lower, until she reached the hem of his boxers. She looked up at him and smiled before she took his boxers and lowered them with her teeth.

Klaus felt like he was going to combust. She was so unbelievably sexy. The image of her removing his boxers with her teeth was going to be engrained in his mind for a long time. She had brought them all the way down and then kneeled so that she was directly in front of his growing erection.

She put wrapped her fingers around him and slowly moved her fist up and down his shaft. She licked her lips, before giving him a kiss on the tip of his member. He groaned at the feeling of her lips on him. She was licking him now. She licked the bottom of him all the way back to the tip, while her hand continued its movement up and down. He closed his eyes for a moment and let himself get lost in the pleasure of it, but they quickly shot open when he felt her wrap her lips around him.

She had removed her hand and was only using her mouth on him now. She could taste every inch of him. She moved her head up and down. He wrapped his hand in her golden curls and guided her to the tempo he wanted her to use. He was groaning at the stimulation he was feeling. Then she let out a soft, but distinct hum of appreciation and he almost combust. The feeling was getting to be too much for him. "Sweetheart" he called for her attention, but she was too engrossed in what she was doing. "Sweetheart, I'm close." She still wasn't responding. She licked the tip of him one more time before he groaned and finally pulled her up and off of him.

She didn't get a chance to say anything before he slammed his lips against hers again. He was devouring her. He was grabbed her tank top and pulled it over her head, only breaking the kiss to get it off of her. Then he lifted her up, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and he brought his head down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. When his tongue met her nipple she moaned out loud. He let his tongue move across her nipple in a circular motion and her moans were getting louder and louder. He slowly walked her over to her bed and gently placed her on the edge of it, without removing himself from her breast.

He switched from left to right and right to left. Once he felt he had spent enough time on her breasts he gently pushed her torso down, so that her back was flat on the bed. Her feet were still locked around his waist as he stood at the end of the bed in front of her. He slowly removed her legs from him and brought down her shorts and underwear together. He kneeled in front of her ready to repay the favor she so graciously gave to him, but she was shaking her head no. "Just fuck me already" she panted.

He groaned out at her command. He quickly got up and went to grab the condom from his pants; he put it on and then went back over to her. Her legs were dangling from the bed and she was on her elbows so that she could watch him from her position. She opened her legs to him and he quickly stepped in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, but this time she didn't have the barrier of her shorts. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself into her.

He was already on edge from the blow job she had given him. The feeling of how tight and wet she was and her moan of appreciation she gave out when he entered her was not helping him regain control over his lust.

He was fast and aggressive with her. He pounded into her like there was no tomorrow. He was going in so deep. She never had sex from this position before, but she thinks it might be her favorite. Then she thought maybe it was just him. Any position with him would be good. She felt herself climbing higher and higher. She moved her hips to meet him for each frantic thrust he gave her. Finally her orgasm crashed over her. She screamed out loud at her release. He continued to thrust into her to prolong her pleasure. A few more thrusts later, he was following her into bliss.

When he finally pulled away from her, he cleaned himself off and turned around to see her doing the same. They both dressed in silence until her giggle made him look at her. He gave her a questioning look and she said, "For some reason that was so much better in my head."

He was shocked. She wasn't serious was she? "It sounded like you enjoyed yourself, love."

She looked at him, surprised that he even responded to her. He had his infuriatingly sexy smirk on his face. "I didn't want you to feel bad, you know. Can't you tell when a woman's faking it?"

This woman was going to be the death of him. "Is it your life mission to emasculate me completely?"

She laughed at his comment. "Oh calm down, your ego needs to be knocked down a few pegs anyway." She handed him a piece of paper and gave him another kiss. "Here's my number. You're obviously doing something right if I'm giving it to you." He smiled at her, his dimples making an appearance. She rolled her eyes at him. He gave her one last kiss and she gave him a small smile when he pulled back. "I'm going to go now, sweetheart. I'll see you soon." They both went sleep in their own beds completely sated and with a smile on their faces.

**AN: Hi! I'm sorry this took forever! :( Leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter! Love it? Hate it? Fav parts? Least fav parts? I'd love your feedback! **

**On a side note, I'm thinking about doing a bunch of one-shot compilations. Anyone have any prompts they would like to see? Leave me a message or leave it in the review and I'll see what I can do!**


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus pulled out his phone to text Caroline that he was coming over.

_I'm coming over. Take off your clothes, get ready for me. _

He was getting ready to leave when his phone vibrated with her message.

_How should I get ready for you, master? Should I pull out my rabbit? I'll be sure to bow down and kiss your feet when you get here. _

He was on his way past his couch to the door and stopped dead in his tracks. He completely ignored her sarcasm and sat down on the couch already sporting a semi.

"Jesus" he muttered.

_You have a vibrator? What on earth do you use it for? _

…_Did you seriously just ask me that?_

_Right.. I'll be there soon. Keep the vibrator out for me. _

_What on earth would __**you**__ use it for? _

_On you, of course._

_You can't come over tonight Klaus. Rebekah is home and I don't particularly want her to know I am having hot, wild sex with her brother. She'll flip._

Klaus knew she was right. If Rebekah found out about his and Caroline's little tryst he'd have hell to pay. However, he did ask her for Caroline's number, so she must have some idea of his interest. But then again, maybe she didn't. Rebekah was never home when he went over to see Caroline. He was also sure that if she suspected he and Caroline were spending time together he would have heard an earful from her.

_I guess that means you'll just have to be quiet… I know it'll be hard for you, but I have full faith in you_

Caroline knew it was a bad idea to let Klaus over when Rebekah was home, but she couldn't help but want to prove him wrong. She debated on what to do before she finally settled on sneaking him in.

_It won't be that hard. Trust me._

_Is that a yes? _

_Sure._

Klaus smirked at himself. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist. What was it about this girl? He seemed to like her more and more with each interaction. Maybe it was because he knew neither of them would catch feelings. She was the perfect hook up. He was a little miffed at how closed off she was being though. It was all a part of the rules, but as soon as they were done she would kick him out. She wouldn't even let him take a breath and relax for a second. They also never hooked up at his place. It was always at her place. She refused to meet him at his apartment. But he wasn't about to complain, he still got to have sex with her.

He made it to her apartment and texted her that he was outside, she promptly texted back saying that the door was open and to wait in her room. He quietly walked in, locked the door, and went straight to her room, closing the door behind him. He was waiting for her on the bed when she walked in.

"Hello, love" he said.

"Hey" she replied as she turned around to lock the door.

"So, where is that vibrator?" he asked while looking around her room.

"You were serious?" she asked coming at a dead stop in the middle of her room. She hesitated before muttering, "It's in the nightstand drawer next to the bed, but…" she trailed off seeming unsure of how to proceed.

"Alright, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Get naked and come to me." Klaus spoke softly.

"Jeez, _sir_." She said sarcastically. "You sure are feeling domineering today."

He gave her a calculating look, before sternly stating, "I thought we'd spice things up today. Talk back to me again and I'll turn you over my knee." He waited a moment before continuing, "You aren't getting naked."

Caroline felt the wetness rush between her thighs as soon as he gave her the command. She'd never really tried anything like this in the bedroom before. She slowly moved her hands to the bottom of her tank and moved it up until it was off of her. She then went to her shorts and slowly let them fall down her waist and stepped out of them, one foot at a time. "All done." She whispered.

"Fuck me. No bra or panties…" Klaus groaned.

Caroline walked over to him slowly, teasing him with her naked body. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and when she made it to him, he commanded her to undress him. He stood up and she put her hands to his chest. She slowly caressed him over his shirt and kissed him under his jaw. She let her hands go lower to the bottom of the hem and slowly started raising it. She let her nails scratch his abdomen as she raised the shirt. Once she got it off, she moved to his belt buckle. She continued her small, torturous kisses along his jaw and his neck. She got the belt off and let it fall to the ground, with his pants following soon after. When he was completely naked, she moved her lips from his neck up to his lips. She kissed him unhurriedly just as she undressed him.

Klaus groaned in her mouth before turning his head from her lips to whisper in her ear, "Lie down, I want your hands on the bed railings and your eyes closed." As he spoke he slowly brought his hand to her neck and lightly traced her skin down to her nipple before giving it a slight tug. She squirmed, then immediately set about completing his instructions.

He reached down and grabbed the belt he was wearing earlier. Then slowly crawled up over her, he tied her hands to the railings with the belt, so she couldn't move them. She immediately opened her eyes when she felt the restriction of her hands.

"Is this okay?" he whispered to her.

Caroline had never been tied up before. She was so turned on, she could feel herself leaking down her thighs a little bit and he barely even touched her yet. She looked at him staring down at her and she knew if she was uncomfortable in any way or if she didn't like what was about to happen, he would untie her without any hesitation. "I trust you" she whispered back, and it wasn't a lie. She cleared her throat before stating, "Just so you know, I'm trying very hard to not serve up any sass during all of this, so I deserve more than one orgasm tonight."

"Did you just give me an order?" he asked. "Do you remember when I withheld your orgasm? Shall we do that again tonight?" She looked up at him, shaking her head no, her desire clearly showing through her eyes. "I would love to see your arse tanned red from my hand, so by all means keep it up, love."

This time her desire was audible with her moan. "Does that turn you on? That's not a very good punishment then. I'll have to think of something else." He muttered to himself.

He decided he had enough of tormenting her verbally and decided to torment her in other ways. He trailed his hands down the side of her body. His head went down past her collarbone to her breasts. She fidgeted when he latched his mouth onto one of her nipples. "God, Klaus" she moaned.

"You have to be quiet, sweetheart, Bekah might hear you." He chuckled.

His mouth moved from one nipple to the other, while his hand toyed with the other. He let his tongue swirl, before latching on and sucking the tight bud deep into his mouth. Then he'd move the other one that his finger and thumb had been rubbing and pulling against. She was moaning even louder than before, so he went up and kissed her quiet. "Am I going to have to cover your mouth?" he asked her.

"Please, Klaus, please. I need… I need… please" she was begging for it.

"Okay, darling, I'll take care of you. Don't you worry." He trailed his lips down her body, leaving light kisses everywhere he could, going down until he reached her sodden center. He looked up at her from the apex of her thighs and she whispered a plea so softly he barely heard her. He looked down at her wetness and groaned before dragging his tongue up her slit slowly.

Caroline turned her head into her arm and groaned into it. It felt so good. She was fighting against her restraints. She needed to put her hand through his hair. She needed to keep him where he was. God, she just needed to come. She almost screamed when Klaus's lips sucked her clit into his mouth. He was alternating between slow and fast. He moved her legs over his shoulder and seemed content to just feast on her for a while. She was strung so tight. She was almost there. So close. So close. So close. She could feel it start to flutter in her stomach. It was coming, she could feel it. Her toes started to curl in and…

-knock knock-

"No" she whispered to Klaus.

He looked up at her and gave her a devious smirk before going back down and lapping at her and continuing to use his tongue in the most sinful of ways. She groaned.

-knock knock-

"Hey Care, are you awake?" she heard Rebekah's voice through the door.

"Stop, oh god. I can't. I can't focus. Wait." She whispered to Klaus. She tried clearing her throat a couple times before saying, a bit more loudly then was appropriate, "What's up Bekah?"

No matter her request for him to stop, Klaus ignored her and continued on with what he was doing. He was using his tongue to fuck her and brought his fingers up to her clit and starting rubbing in a fast circular motion. She was fighting her restraints more than before as well as glaring down at him.

"I think I'm going to put on a movie, want to join me?" Rebekah voice again came through the door.

"I… well…. I… Bekah…. I… oh my god" she moaned out loud. "I'm good!" she managed to yell.

"Oh my god! Are you..? Caroline, are you? Did I interrupt you riding the solo train to orgasmville?" Rebekah asked.

At this point Klaus decided to switch things up and started fucking her with his fingers and swirling his tongue around her clit.

She moaned again, to loud to cover. She was too close. She was going to come any second. "YES!" she yelled, whether in response to Rebekah's question or to what Klaus was doing too her, she didn't know.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'll just go!" Rebekah said as she retreated from the door.

Caroline screamed, her back arching off the bed, as the orgasm finally hit her. Her entire body shook with the aftershocks of the bliss.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did that!" Caroline glared at him as soon as her orgasm left her body completely. "Untie me!" she whisper-yelled.

"Quiet, love. You enjoyed it. I know you did. The idea of getting caught turned you on even more than being tied up. I felt it on my tongue and fingers, so don't bother lying." He chuckled as he untied her hands from the bed frame and went to grab a condom to put on.

When her hands were free, she grabbed on to his cock and started stroking him. "I wish you didn't talk" she muttered.

"We'll save the vibrator for next time, I want to be inside you right now" he murmured. She opened her legs and he slowly thrust into her. She gave a soft sigh when he was completely inside of her, while he let out a deep groan of content.

He took his time, fucking her slowly. He didn't look at her eyes; he didn't hold that connection with her. He knew that if he did, he'd be showing her much more than he was willing to admit. This blonde bombshell was turning him inside out and he didn't think she even felt anything for him. The crazy part was that he hadn't even had a real, in depth conversation with her. The connection he felt with her was real though and it was getting to him.

He continued his slow, deep thrusts trying not to rock the bed too much. Caroline moved one of her legs to wrap around his waist and they both groaned as he went impossibly deeper.

Caroline moved one of her hands that was wrapped around his shoulders and moved it down to grab onto his ass. She held on while feeling him clench and unclench with each thrust into her body. She dug her nails into his firm behind, while dragging her other hand down his back with her nails. When he felt her nails dig into him, he started to thrust into her faster. "Oh god, Klaus. Don't stop." She held onto him tighter and she was sure she was going to break skin any moment.

His thrusts were frantic now. In. Out. In. Out. Desperate. Fast. He moved his hand over her mouth to cover her moans. He felt her let go and her muscles contracted, milking everything he had from his dick. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and bit down to stifle his groan.

After they both came down from their high, he removed the condom and threw it in the trash.

"Sorry, love, you can't kick me out yet" Klaus said looking at her still lying on her bed, looking completely exhausted.

She turned her body towards him and thought of a way to get him out of her apartment without Rebekah noticing. "Damn. This was not a good idea, Klaus. She'll go to bed soon, you can leave after that I guess" she said.

" Whatever you want, sweetheart" he said. He walked back to the bed and slipped in next to her knowing that he wasn't going to be leaving until the morning. He totally, completely, one hundred percent disagreed with her. It was a very good idea. He was glad he came over tonight. He had just been given an opportunity to get to know Caroline in a way that was more than just sex. So it would break one of the rules… That'd be okay. They'd still manage. After all, it was just one rule… Right?

**AN: Hey guys! I know that it's been a while since I've updated and I feel like this isn't my best work but I just wanted to get something out there for you guys. Thanks for sticking around and being patient with me! Don't forget to leave me a review! **


End file.
